El trágico origen del Trio Sombrio
by takedigi
Summary: En un mundo lleno de luz, siempre habrá oscuridad. Cuando más brilla la luz, más grande será la sombra. El pasado de tres niños, hoy en día conocidos como el Trío Sombrío, desvelarán el lado oscuro de un mundo que unos niños no deberían nunca vivir. ¿Cual es la luz que hay en el corazón del Trío Sombrío? Esta es su historia.


**Hola a todos. Esta historia trata del pasado del famoso Trío Sombrío. Está escrita desde la perspectiva de uno de los hermanos, al que consideraré el pilar de los tres hermanos. Si Game Freak hubiera usado los bocetos originales en que tenían distintos peinados, podría haber podido diferenciarlos mejor.**

 **Advertencias** **. Los contenidos de esta historia son algo fuerte para los que están acostumbrados a las historias típicas de pokemon para niños o de historias que no haya muertes o un lado oscuro del mundo pokemon.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. Pertenecen a la compañía Game Freak, y creada por Satoshi Tajiri.**

...

El mundo de los pokemon. Al oír estas palabras, todos piensan que este mundo es uno lleno de felicidad, de aventuras, y de misterios maravillosos por descubrir. Por supuesto como en todas partes, hay momentos felices y tristes, que juntos, forman lo que se conoce como vida.

Pero hay algo que todas esas hipócritas personas no mencionan. Cómo poder ser salvado de la tristeza, de la desesperación, y de la soledad.

Nosotros somos trillizos, pero mis hermanos siempre me han considerado su hermano mayor, desde el origen de mis recuerdos. Para mí siempre ha sido algo muy valioso. Alguien como yo, tener a personas que quieren que esté con ellos. Para mí, eran las primeras personas que se alegraban de que existiera. No como nuestros padres.

Ellos siempre gritaban no haber pedido un niño. Gritaban aún más de que tener tres niños era una gran carga. Pero yo evitaba de cualquier forma que mis hermanos estuvieran tristes. Si ellos podían sonreír, yo era feliz.

Nunca nadie nos consideró humanos en nuestro pueblo natal. Siempre nos veían como bichos raros. Incluso usaban a sus pokemon para hacernos daño, cuando nosotros siempre amábamos a los pokemon. Pero no me importaba. Mientras mis hermanos mantuvieran su sonrisa, siempre desearía ver el mañana.

Hasta que nuestro mundo, el mío y de mis hermanos, se derrumbó.

Cuando apenas teníamos 5 años, una organización criminal famosa en la región apareció, saquearon todas las casas de nuestro pueblo y cogieron a todos los pokemon que tenían los aldeanos. Los villanos como los llamábamos mis hermanos y yo, querían más riquezas o destruirían el pueblo. Entonces nuestros padres hicieron la elección más horrible que podía haber escuchado.

"Coged a nuestros hijos. Usadlos para lo querías." Esas palabras hoy en día siguen doliéndome. Por suerte mis hermanos nunca los escucharon. Lloraban tanto de miedo que no llegaron a escuchar esas palabras inhumanas de nuestros padres. Pude sentir la mirada del líder contemplándonos. Era más fría que el hielo. No había ninguna pizca de luz en esos ojos oscuros

Los aldeanos no fueron mejores, y gritaron a favor de esa malévola propuesta. No entendía lo que pasaba. Pero en un segundo, todo cambió. El líder de los villanos disparó a quemarropa a un aldeano. Grito a sus subiditos que destruyeran esta aldea por completo. Lo primero que hice, fue coger a mis hermanos y huir por la ruta que siempre íbamos para jugar fuera del pueblo.

Les pedía a mis hermanos que no escucharan nada. Que se centraran solo en mi voz diciendo "todo saldrá bien" repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Aún recuerdo los gritos de los hombres al ser apuñalados. Los gemidos de las mujeres antes de que sus vidas se apagaran. Y los llantos. Los llantos de los otros niños mientras veían a sus padres morir antes de que fueran ellos mismos asesinados.

Nos escondimos en un escondite que formamos hace tiempo para huir de los abusones. Mis hermanos no paraban de llorar, mientras yo les seguía diciendo que todo saldría bien. En el fondo tenía miedo, tanto miedo de volver a ver esos ojos fríos, y que nos matara a los tres. Pero debía tranquilizar a mis hermanos. Ellos eran la única razón de que quisiera vivir.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero me concentré al no escuchar nada. No se escuchaba los gritos de las vidas que se apagaban. No se escuchaba los gritos de esos villanos emocionados de los botines y de la sangre derramada. Lo que hice después fue algo peligroso. Les pedí a mis hermanos que se quedaran donde estaban, que no salieran aunque tardara mucho. Y que si escuchaban algo, se hicieran el muerto ambos. Me dolió cada palabra que dije, pero aún más ver las caras de mis hermanos asintiendo, temiendo lo peor. Conseguí sacar una sonrisa prometiéndoles que volvería pronto.

Con cuidado me estuve acercando al pueblo. O debería decir a lo que antes era el pueblo. Apenas quedaba una casa en pie. Toda la vegetación había sido quemada, pisoteada o arrancada. Pero lo peor fue el gran charco de líquido rojo que cubría todo el paisaje. Caminé sin querer fijarme en los hombres llenos de sangre, ni en las mujeres con agujeros de balas por detrás, ni siquiera en los niños totalmente quemados.

Estuve por lo menos una media hora, para confirmar que los villanos se habían ido. Cuando pude aliviarme un segundo, escuché una voz débil. Caminé en busca de la persona que quedaba con vida, y encontré a mi madre. Tirada en el suelo, intentando moverse sin apenas fuerzas. Me acerqué para verla y si podía salvarla.

En cuanto ella me vio, pensé que me diría lo que tenía que hacer para salvarla. Diez años después, me alegro de que mis hermanos no estuvieran allí conmigo para escuchar las últimas palabras de nuestra madre.

"Si... no hubierais… nacido, vosotros… nada de esto hubiera pasado… Sois una maldición… Siempre traeréis la desgracia…Nunca encontrareis… la felicidad..."

No salieron más palabras de ella. La poca luz que había en sus ojos se apagó. Me quedé ahí, petrificado, intentando no aceptar que sus últimas palabras, eran una maldición lleno de odio a sus propios hijos. En ese momento, el dolor que acumulé, los golpes, los maltratos, los insultos, las amenazas, el miedo de no vivir para el mañana... Todos salieron en forma de lágrimas de mis ojos, y de gritos de dolor. De un dolor que nunca desaparecería.

...

Estábamos en una nueva aldea, después de haber huido de otras tres aldeas, al saber que ya nos conocían como ladrones de comida habituales. Dos meses después de huir de nuestro pueblo, escuchamos después de haber robado yo y mis hermanos comida para comer un nuevo día, de que los villanos que destruyeron nuestro pueblo, habían sido encontrados todos muertos.

Por lo que supimos, en su momento de gloria, era la organización nº 1 del mercado negro de Pokemon. Pero desde que se hizo famosa una organización llamada Team Rocket, su líder perdió la cordura, y decidió aniquilar a todo el que no satisficiera sus deseos. Al final, la propia locura del jefe, provocó que matara a las personas que le fueron fieles hasta el final, y en un arrebato de ira, acabó con su propia vida.

Pero eso a mí no me importaba. El único miedo que me quedaba era que pasaría con mis hermanos. La comida que acabábamos de robar, era de unos hombres vestidos de forma medieval, y parecían poderosos. Fue al momento de tener ese pensamiento, que los tres sentimos la presencia de alguien detrás nuestra.

Era una persona muy alta. Con una vestimenta muy exagerada. Los que pude fijarme de su vestimenta era del dibujo extraño de unos ojos de distintos colores, y de un emblema. Era blanca y negra, con una "P" de color azul. El rostro de esa persona era extraño. Tenía el pelo verde, en su ojo derecho, llevaba un artilugio raro y rojo. Pero lo que más me paralizó fue su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa que por fuera era de compasión. Pero sentí que en el fondo, era la sonrisa del demonio.

Nos preguntó si podíamos devolver la comida que robamos. Esa comida era para unos pokemon que habían sufrido abusos de los humanos. Mis hermanos vieron asustados, incluido yo mismo, a tres pequeños Pawniard, llenos de cicatrices, con un poco de sangre saliendo de sus heridas, mientras unas personas del mismo grupo que ese hombre extraño, intentaban curarlos y tranquilizarlos.

Sin dudarlo mis hermanos devolvieron la comida al señor extraño. Cuando él estuvo esperando mi respuesta, sentí como si él hubiera esperado las palabras que iba a decir.

"Les devolveré la comida. Pero deja que nos unamos a usted y a su grupo. Solo queremos un lugar donde poder comer y dormir. No se arrepentirá"

...

Hoy, diez años después, ha comenzado el gran proyecto que esta organización. No. Que el amo Ghetsis ha preparado para liberar a los pokemon. Ahora somos conocidos como el Trío Sombrío. Unos ninjas sin emociones, que cumplen las órdenes de su amo. Somos la oscuridad de esta organización.

Pero sigue sin importarme. Ni siquiera aún sabiendo la realidad de nuestro amo. Sé que mis hermanos, en el fondo sonríen al tener un propósito en su vida. Y mientras ellos sigan conmigo, seguiré caminando por este mundo. No importa lo que diga la gente, los pokemon, o este mundo.

Si mis hermanos siguen viviendo, con una sonrisa llena de emoción, esa será toda la felicidad que necesito para vivir.

 **FIN**

 **Se acabó. Esta es mi primera historia con un tema tan oscuro como este. Mis otras historias tienen unos temas de emociones y sentimientos, pero siempre al final, consigo que se encuentre la felicidad.**

 **Espero que os haya encantando. Considero a Pokemon BW, la mejor saga, porque fue la que me hizo recuperar el cariño de Pokemon después de dudarlo en la saga anterior (me encantó, pero no sentía lo mismo que al ver por primera vez Pokemon)**

 **Espero escribir otra historia pronto. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
